edenverse_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Character Guidelines/@comment-25200606-20161024045505
Zer0 Spark Basic Information and Physical Description *Species: Human *Gender: Male/Female (Has two bodies) *Age: 4 days, physically: 21 *Height: 175cm *Weight: 70kg *Title: Selfless Soul of Gold *Theme: Curious Learner Zer0 is an android, an android who has a very decieving physical appearence to mimic a human's physiology. Due to the funding of Project Spark which helped make him with his dad Matthias, he is fit and built with the absolute most top notch body, materials, metals, AI and technology. Due to his fathers spark he was created with something that is very rare, if not impossible to find in androids, a soul. Zer0 is fueled by a single-core Khamite Arcane Reactor, which is located normally where a human heart would be. Even though he has a singular core, he can go for about 3-4 days on normal operation, but as he uses his core and body in more intense situations he can usually run for more than a few hours with no issue. Zer0's physical attributes are near peak human in every aspect, but what he's made of is very, very impressive given the time and money that went into putting it all together. His entire body structure, including his bones, skin and organs, are all composed of a very advanced and is stable on a molecular level and is shown to be very resistant to outside force, like falling off of things and such or being punched. However, since his body was not made to be fully combatative, a well placed bullet or hit could put him down, that is, until his spark is accounted for. Due to him being non-organic, he can develop skills over time like other humans, but due to his robotic nature, he cannot improve physical abilities like his speed, strength, resiliance etc without Matthias making upgrades for him, albeit it wouldn't require many. When it comes to intelligence, Zer0 was purposefully made to know many things, but not everything, so as to keep the curious side of him active. He can react to things a bit faster than normal humans and can process thoughts faster than humans as well, being a programmed being. But, the downside is since he was made with being human in mind at first, he doesn't display much more than a normal human in the mind, despite his fast thinking and reacting. He learns his own skills like a human normally would although Matthias can develop mini-upgrades or skill programs which upload the skill or mastery he would need, but that also takes time as well. The only notable robotic thing about Zer0 is his eyes. His eyes are very clearly not human, as on closer inspection, they have a lot of little mechanisms in them and notably change color depending on what he's processing or looking at. His senses have been enhanced due to Matthias efforts and he has senses similar to that of an animal, with the average intelligence of a human. Personality Since Zer0 was not made with having all knowledge in the world, he shows himself to be very curious and wide-eyed, asking questions and inquiring to his father, Matthias Braun, about various things that were not programmed into him. His innocent look may seem to leave him as an easy target, but he is quite capable of handling himself. Zer0 cares very much about his father and anyone who actually becomes his friend as he was taught by Matthias to keep your closest friends to you like family. He is not reckless and thinks before going into any situation as he does not want to blunder and cause he and his friends to die or put them in a perilous situation. Zer0 also shows curiosity in experiencing everything the world has to offer, as shown by how he frequently switches between his male and female body, to run tests, diagnostics and get reactions. Interestingly enough, as mentioned previously, he as a female body he can use as well, but its essentially identical. Overall Zer0 is a very strong individual, both mentally and physically, being able to take care of the father he loves and his friends around him, using his Spark to do good for all mankind on Eden. Spark - Kinetic Transference After becoming awakened, it was found that Zer0 has a very unique and potentially powerful spark within him. With it, he can manipulate Kinetic force applied to both the input of his body and the output of his body, allowing him to do a variety of things. With it he can take bullets, and, as they hit him, he can absorb all of their kinetic energy, essentially making him bullet proof, as he can then bounce the bullets off of him or take them and throw them back by re-applying their kinetic force through his hands, which also applies to if he gets punched, he can simply choose to or passively absorb the punch and barely be affected by it with a slight movement, and send it reeling back with double efficiency. This also allows him to store the kinetic energy he absorbs for later use, like leaping great heights or dashing big distances by channeling it properly, and it would also allow him to channel energy through his fists or legs, throwing very heavy and powerful strikes that can break walls or bend metals. One other downside it has is that attacks that are very rapid in succession would overcome him soon enough. The big drawback is that due to him only being at a near peak human level, he can tank everything up to a point. Things like bullets, punches, kicks, grabs, anything smaller will be absorbed and utilized by him, but if he was hit by a massive truck, a building etc. anything too big at his current level will kill him. Knowing this though, he takes it into account and instead uses his fast reactions to get out of those situations. Skills, Abilities, and Equipment With his design, Zer0 is a dynamic android, being able to learn just about anything from swordfighting to magic but he has to rely on his father's upgrades and his own self-determination to learn when he can't use any upgrades. Other than that, he wields a variety of weapons which, when he was made were given to him with basic knowledge already installed. Due to him being made and authorized by Matthias, he has access to several weapons located in the lab for training and testing purposes, but outside of that He wields a small straight edged CQC knife, a pair of knuckle dusters and has an advanced wrist watch that can be fitted to fire a multitude of things from actual small bullets, to stun darts. These all being made from a metal very similar to what he was made of, makes them much more durable and stronger than normal human variations. Backstory A shining light warmed its being as the unconscious entity awakened, it saw a shadow, and then it realized, it felt....skin, but then, its eyes opened, and it saw, a man. This was when the entity lifted its hands up and was shocked but was curious. It was then the figure of a man standing over him started to tear up from seeing it and said "My son...welcome...Zer0." It was then, that this entity, this soul, smiled, realizing what it had been put into as it smiled, and for once in the man's life standing above him, he felt happiness, thus, Zer0 sat up and looked around, ready to see the world.